


Had a Nice Dream, Changsubie-hyung?

by mochiseobie



Category: BTOB
Genre: Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Graphic Description, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Cuddles, Wet Dream, a bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiseobie/pseuds/mochiseobie
Summary: Sungjae catches Changsub having a wet dream about him and decides to help him out.





	Had a Nice Dream, Changsubie-hyung?

"Changsub-hyung."

Changsub's eyes fluttered open. He frowned at having his sleep disturbed, his eyelids feeling heavy as he slowly peered up at the person beside his bed.

"Sungjae?" he mumbled after his eyes had adjusted to the lighting. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Sungjae whispered. He was looking down at Changsub hopefully, his eyebrows raised and lips slightly pursed into a pout. Changsub just frowned further, however, a small groan escaping him as he buried his face into his pillow. "Please? I can't fall asleep."

The older looked up enough so that just his eyes were visible. "Fine," he grumbled. Sungjae grinned, not wasting any time climbing into the bed. "But you better not hog the bed or I'm making you sleep on the floor."

"I'm not gonna hog the bed," the maknae rolled his eyes. Scooting closer to the other, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his chest with a smile. "I'm gonna hog you instead."

Changsub groaned again, though he didn't protest any further. That took energy, and he was too tired to do anything. So he allowed Sungjae to cuddle him, finding that his chest was a lot more warm and comfortable than he would like to admit.

"Goodnight, hyung."

"Goodnight. Now go to sleep."

Sungjae chuckled softly, obediently closing his eyes. He lay his head on top of Changsub's, his face nestled in his hair. The feeling of having the elder in his arms already made him a lot sleepier than when he was alone, the position where he could feel Changsub's soft breaths hit lightly against his chest relaxing him to no end.

He was pretty sure that he'd fall asleep soon as well, but after a few minutes passed and he was about to drift off, a sound startled him awake. It wasn't very loud - a mere whimper that was breathy and quiet, but it made Sungjae puzzled and curious enough to open his eyes and look down at the culprit with a frown.

It seemed that Changsub was sound asleep, his eyes still closed. His features were contorted into something less than peaceful, however; all scrunched up with his lips parted and brows furrowed. Sungjae wasn't really sure how to interpret the sight so he observed for a while longer, watching as droplets of sweat started to form on Changsub's forehead and his breathing got progressively deeper, body twitching ever so slightly. Wasn't this... a nightmare?

Concerned, Sungjae brought the other even closer to him. He was attempting to comfort him through touch considering he wasn't sure whether waking him up was a good idea, but then Changsub whimpered again, louder that time, and he began to second-guess himself. Was the touching triggering him?

After some contemplation, Sungjae decided to wake him up. The nightmare appeared severe, and he didn't want Changsub to suffer anymore than he had to. Moving away slightly so he could scoot downwards enough to be face-to-face with him, he gently shook him.

"Cha-"

"Sungjae-ya," the older suddenly moaned. Sungjae froze in surprise at the mention of his name, his eyes doubling in their size when Changsub bucked up his hips enough to graze against his thigh and he felt an unexpected hardness. What the fuck? "Sungjae-ya~"

Sungjae stared in bewilderment as Changsub rutted against him again, trying to process what was happening. Was Changsub having a wet dream? And it was about  _him_?

After watching the other some more and confirming that yes, that was what was happening, Sungjae found himself grinning. He knew it should've made him uncomfortable - his hyung was literally fantasizing about doing dirty things with him right beside him, not to mention being physically reactive whilst doing it - but honestly, he was too amused and excited to feel awkward about the situation. Perhaps that was his dumb crush on the older affecting him, or maybe it was just his hormones, he didn't really know. All he knew was that he was glad Changsub had allowed him to sleep with him that day.

A moan slipping past the older's lips broke him out of his thoughts. Sungjae watched him curiously, wondering what his dream entailed. Changsub's cheeks had flushed a pretty crimson, his plump, soft-looking lips parted and brows furrowed slightly. His hair stuck to his forehead, and Sungjae slowly brushed it to the side, not even caring that it was a little sweaty. He looked hot. Pleasure was written all over his beautiful features, and along with his obvious hard-on that kept poking Sungjae's upper thigh, Sungjae wasn't surprised when he found himself getting affected too.

Before he could even think to do anything about it, however, Changsub was suddenly stirring awake. Sungjae watched as his eyes fluttered open, meeting Sungjae's own once they adjusted and opened fully.

"Sungjae?"

He couldn't resist smirking at him. "Had a nice dream, Changsubie-hyung?"

Changsub frowned at him in confusion before his face became even more flushed than before, processing what had happened. "Oh my God."

The younger giggled as Changsub hid his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed about the whole thing.  _So cute. "_ It's okay," he assured him. "I'm flattered. Do you want me to help you?"

Changsub stopped hiding to look at him with a shocked expression. "W-What?" he questioned. "You want to  _help_ me?"

"I'm the cause of it, aren't I?" Sungjae inquired in return, which made Changsub's blush deepen again. "It's only right that I take care of it, too."

His hands came up to lightly rest on Changsub's hips, staring into his eyes with a half-lidded gaze. "Can I?"

Changsub's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped. Sungjae was too tempting for him to say no. "Y-Yes."

Sungjae grinned. Changsub's breath hitched in his throat when he felt Sungjae's large, warm hands slide underneath his shirt and along his skin, goosebumps rising everywhere he touched. He was already so sensitive, he didn't know whether he was still dreaming or not. The situation seemed too good to be real, but then Sungjae was pulling both his boxers and sweatpants down until they were off his legs and he couldn't think anymore. Their eyes were locked in an intense stare as Sungjae's fingers wrapped around Changsub's cock, giving it a firm squeeze.

"So hard," the younger mused. Changsub had to swallow a whimper as he squeezed again. "All because of me."

Then he began to properly move his hand up and down Changsub's shaft, his pace relatively slow though the way he thumbed at his slit every time he came up made up for it. Changsub let out a shaky moan, his body naturally leaning towards Sungjae's as sparks of pleasure thrummed through him. He buried his face in the younger's neck and gripped his hips so he could have something to hold onto, his fingers bunching in the material of Sungjae's pajama bottoms.

"Faster."

Sungjae chuckled, though he obliged. He flicked his wrist at a quicker pace and tightened his fist slightly, feeling Changsub's breathing get heavier and faster against his neck. That along with the sharp gasp he gave when he began to fuck up into Sungjae's hand made Sungjae's brain go haywire and boxers constrict even more.

"That's it," he said, sounding breathy and deep and hot as fuck. "Feels good, Sungjae-ya."

Sungjae hummed in response, unable to do much more than that. They continued that way for a while until the older's movements were getting frantic and he was gripping Sungjae's hips so hard that the latter was sure he'd have bruises there later, signalling that he was close to his release. Before he could warn him, however, he suddenly stilled, making Sungjae still his movements with him.

"Wait," Changsub panted. "I don't want to come like this."

Then he was moving away a bit to stare up at Sungjae, his face completely flushed and eyes lidded with lust. "Can I touch you?"

If Sungjae wasn't turned on before, he definitely was now. He nodded eagerly. "Of course."

Changsub didn't waste time and quickly pulled off Sungjae's pajamas and boxers, exposing his erect cock. He grinned and shuffled closer until they were pressed up against one another, one of his hands resting on Sungjae's waist whilst the other aligned their members together.

"This is a lot better, don't you think?"

Sungjae grinned back at him and also wrapped a hand around both of their shafts. "Definitely."

Then they started to move against each other, their foreskin rubbing together and resulting in delicious friction. Sungjae moaned whilst Changsub groaned pleasurably, the feeling intense in the best way. They felt every inch, every thrust, and it was amazing. Their tips brushed against each other as a bonus, and along with their hands that worked at their shafts, occasionally brushing over their slits, they couldn't get enough.

"Ah, hyung," Sungjae groaned, watching Changsub's face screw in bliss before him. "You feel so good."

His free hand gripped Changsub's hip and he used that to roll them over, resulting in the older being on top of him. He knew that it would feel even better this way, and judging by the high-pitched whine that the other gave when he rolled his hips against him, Changsub thought so too. He was already so desperate, enthusiastically grinding down onto Sungjae whilst supporting himself with his hands on both sides of Sungjae's head. It was a ridiculously hot sight, especially with the way he was letting out this long stream of erotic gasps and moans that made Sungjae growl with desire.

Feeling himself already getting closer to his climax, Sungjae grabbed onto Changsub's ass to push him down onto himself further whilst simultaneously rolling his hips up against him, increasing both the friction and pleasure even more. Their cocks were sliding against each other hotly, and Changsub was a mess. His head had rolled backwards and his back arched, his legs spreading unconsciously as he let out a cry.

"Sungjae~" he whined, sounding choked. His arms were trembling and his eyes were dark and glossy when he looked down at Sungjae, their faces just millimetres apart. "C-Close."

"M-Me too," the younger said. His breath was getting quicker and his movements more erratic. He met Changsub's eyes in a lustful gaze. "Come for me, hyung. I wanna see you when you let go."

And after just a few more grinds, Changsub did. His back arched just like it did before, his breath hitching in his throat before it broke off into a wrecked sob. Sungjae could feel the spurt of cum soil his stomach, and it was that along with the beautiful sight that he was bucking his hips up and then stilling in place when he came with a guttural moan, his head thrown back.

As they came down from their highs, heavy pants filled the room. Changsub collapsed on top of Sungjae with his head resting on his chest and arms resting limply by Sungjae's sides, whilst one of Sungjae's arms was settled on Changsub's back and the other sprawled out on the bed.

"I can't believe this happened." Changsub murmured, breaking the comfortable silence that fell upon them.

"Me neither."

"Do you regret it?"

He tilted his head down to look at Changsub, who had raised his head up from his chest with a somewhat fearful and concerned expression. He smiled softly and threaded his fingers through Changsub's hair, brushing it aside so it wasn't in his eyes.

"No, I don't," he responded truthfully. "Do you?"

Changsub shook his head. "No."

"Then let's not dwell on it and get cleaned up so we can sleep," he gently pushed Changsub off him, grimacing at the feeling of their cum sticking and separating when he did. When he grabbed some tissues from Changsub's bedside table and was about to wipe them both clean, however, he realized that their stomachs weren't the only thing that got dirty and whined. "Hyung, you got cum on my shirt! It's my favourite one to wear to sleep, too!" 

"What?" Changsub looked down at Sungjae's shirt, seeing the white stain on the hem it. He snorted and was about to half-heartedly apologize, until he realized that his own shirt had the stain on it too. "Ya! You got cum on mine, too!"

"So?" 

"What do you mean,  _so_?"

He watched as Sungjae glared at him whilst taking off his shirt and then threw it to the ground. "It's my favourite shirt!" 

Changsub couldn't help but giggle. The younger was so dramatic. 

"Don't laugh!" Sungjae huffed, a cute little pout on his face. "It's not fu-" 

Changsub cut him off with a quick peck on his lips, kissing the pout away. Sungjae was too adorable, he couldn't help himself. The other stared at him dumbfounded when he pulled away and he grinned, ruffling his hair playfully. "I'll get you a new one so stop being so mad and come sleep with me already," he took off his shirt and lay back down, Sungjae's eyes following him as he did so. "I'm tired." 

Sungjae didn't move for a little while, still in shock at what had happened, before he came to his senses and lay down beside Changsub to cup his face in his hands and pull him forward for another kiss. Changsub was a bit surprised but didn't protest even despite his previous words, responding happily and smiling as he gently moved his lips against Sungjae's own. It was a slow but intimate kiss, much longer than the previous one, and it caused their stomachs to flutter and hearts beat faster.

When they pulled away, they were smiling at each other like idiots. Sungjae caressed Changsub's chubby cheeks with his thumbs and pecked him once more, loving the way Changsub's nose crinkled a bit when he did. 

"Now let's go to sleep, Changsubie-hyung." 

The older chuckled and nuzzled his face into Sungjae's neck, closing his eyes. "Okay." 

Sungjae wrapped his arms around him and held him close, slowly stroking his fingers up and down his back. It felt even better to cuddle completely naked like this - it allowed them to feel each other's body heat and skin more intensely. Sungjae loved it.

He finally closed his eyes and whispered: "Goodnight, hyung."

"Goodnight, Sungjae-ya." 

And then they fell asleep, warm and content in each other's arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure smut, but then I got carried away and made it really fluffy at the end because I couldn't help myself. It's also a bit rushed because I never know how to end my one shots. Hope no one minds that, lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
